Point of Reason
by Inokuzu-Aijin
Summary: GaaNaru, Angst. Gaara searches for true love, but what happens if he has no idea how to find it?


Point of Reason

Hey People. It's me, after so long. Well, I still have a compassion for SasuNaru, but now that I've been watching some more Naruto, along with some Shippuuden, i realize that the pairing GaaNaru makes more sense, but they both are good. The following story will be GaaNaru, so stand by for more!

This chapter is a very emotional chapter, parts from the anime which actually made me cry with poor little Gaara. Many flashbacks of the saddest parts of the anime, to me at least . . .

This is a very Angsty story, for you angst lovers.

Aijin

Chapter One Loneliness is not Unusual for Somebody Like Me

I was lying in my room, on the floor one early morning, it was about 5:00 am. As you know, I don't sleep. I stared blankly at my dull ceiling, counting the paint drizzles on it. I was wearing my usual pants, with a fishnet shirt. My red hair parted from my brow flowing backwards, revealing the Kanji 'love' tattooed on my forehead. The black rings around my eyes from an eternity of no sleep made my face look even more dismal. I was thinking about where a certain blond boy was and what he was doing at the moment. 'Ahhh . . . Uzumaki Naruto . . ." My deep voice rung out, full of despair as my usual voice was. I continued staring at the ceiling, thinking of him.

Naruto

"ZZZZZZZZZ!!" The little froggy alarm clock Rung out, making the 15 year old Naruto jump up and smash the poor little alarm clock completely. Little springs and gears flew across the room. "Damnit . . I did it again . . ." I scratched my forehead.

Naruto

I got up, put my full shirt on, and creaked the door open. I walked outside my home, towards the Suna Academy. I arrived at the playground there, with the two basketball hoops, playing equipment, and other things were scattered about. An uncomfortable gust of wing blew through my hair, blowing sand up and away. The swings creeked with the uproar of wind. He closed in on a certain left swing at the furthest end of the play ground. The one that squeeked the most. He slowly walked toward it, and sat down.

Flashback

A small gaara sat on the swing, alone. He slowly swang back and forth as the rest of the class played basketball and other games. The basketball flew in the air towards him, but his sand blocked it. The basketball dropped to the ground, making small 'Thud, Thud, Thud' noises. I picked up the ball. And walked closer to my classmates, but they all backed up in fear. Their mouthes gaped, they continued going backwards.

"Don't get close! He'll kill us!" A small boy hollered.

"AHHHH! IT'S GAARA!" A small girl screamed.

I looked at my classmates with my eyes downcast, and a placed the ball in front of them, and walked back towards the swing. They all gasped, but one boy ran forward and picked up the ball, running as fast as he could back, absolutely petrified.

The small Gaara began once again swinging back and forth in the swing, as he did before.

End Flashback

Gaara felt a lone tear fall down his face.

"What's This?! A tear? I haven't cried . . . in so long . . ."

Flashback

A child Gaara sat in his usual place at the noisiest swing at the furthest end of the playground. A girl came near him, clearly scared. Her friends behind her gawked as she brought a flower towards Gaara. Gaara looked up, eyes full of hope. She pushed the flower forward, but the sand quickly knocked her back, scraping her knee. She began to cry, and ran off.

The smaller Gaara bent over a picked up the flower. He held it close to his heart and began to cry.

Later that night, he went to where the little girl, Meki, was supposed to live. A First-Aid kit in hand, he continued onward. Many villagers fled in horror, many making rude comments, some trying to throw things at him. He payed no attention to them. He finally reached the home. He rang the doorbell, and Meki herself peeked the door enough to see who is outside.

"Ummm . . . I brought this, I'm sorry for earlier . . . " Gaara held out the kit in hope.

"Go home, Monster!" She yelled and them slammed the door shut.

Gaara dropped the kit, and began sobbing.

End Flashback

"What are you doing, this is school property." A woman, looking to be some kind of teacher, aproached him.

"Gomen, Just recalling old memories . . ."

A small, scared child stepped from behind the woman.

"Please leave, Gaara of the Sand, You are not welcome here." She stated.

He walked up without saying a word, and began to leave.

The girl stepped out from behind the mother fully, reavealing some odd kind of leg braces. She hobbled toward Gaara, but tripped on a large crack in the cement, and began to cry.

Gaara walked over to her, reached out a hand, a helped her up. She looked up at him, and smiled a very big smile. "Thank You!" She said enthusiastically. Gaara didn't know how to respond to this, since nobody had ever said Thank You to him. He just simply nodded, and walked away, the mother gawking and the child smiling. On the way back, he thought about love, and wondered how it felt, if he'd already met a love, or if not, how did it feel? He looked towards the ground and kicked some stones.

"Hmm . . . Will I ever find love?"

End Chapter One

**This will be a longer story, and i promise to update it more often! Please review my first Chapter!**

**InokuzuAijin**


End file.
